1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device having multiple LEDs and a light guide that blends and guides the light emitted from the LEDs.
2. Description of Related Art
There exists an LED device equipped with a first LED for emitting light of a first color, a second LED for emitting light of a second color, and a light guide for guiding the light from the first and the second LEDs. The first and the second LEDs are arranged such that light from the first color and light from the second color blend inside the light guide. The invention described in Japanese Patent Publication 2639999 is an example of this type of LED device. In the LED device described in Japanese Patent Publication 2639999, a third LED is established in addition to the first and the second LEDs, and full-color light is outputted from the light guide as a result of the combination of the three colors emitted from the LEDs in the light guide. In the LED device described in Japanese Patent Publication 2639999, multiple LEDs and light guides are molded together and formed as one unit in order to efficiently output light emitted from the LEDs.